Silenced Screams
by woodwindbandgeek0830
Summary: A deranged doctor was successful in bringing a soldier from the 104th Trainees Squad back to life. But what if instead of it being beneficial to mankind, it was the worst decision she made in her entire life? WARNINGS: Yaoi, Zombie!Marco, JeanMarco. Summary sucks, okay.
1. Introduction

A former doctor from Trost managed to get to the row of dead bodies after the battle before the corpses were cremated. She had been conducting in an experiment that would be a revolutionary discovery. She planned on bringing salvageable remains of soldiers and bring them back to life. If this worked, she would be the most powerful woman alive.

However, this woman did not realize the repercussions of doing this experiment. She did not think of how immoral and how life-threatening this would be.

After several long months, she finally had done it. She looked at the now living corpse in front of her that was lying down on the operating table. She admired the features, the inhales and exhales that were audible and now more even than just hours earlier. She had a grin on her face as she watched it open its one, cold eye. She looked at the documents that she had of the body:

**Marco Bodt: K.I.A.**

"Well, Marco," she murmured as she chuckled quietly. "It looks like you will be able to fight alongside your peers after all."


	2. Surprise

**Okay, since you made it past the intro, I guess you thought the idea of doing a story like this was not entirely terrible. I hope you end up liking it though, because things will get interesting as it goes on.**

**Just so you know, before anyone who might be offended because Marco is their favourite character and they are all upset that I am a horrible person for writing this, Marco Bodt has always been my favourite character and always will be. I was saddened by his death, just as you are as well. So, I am not writing this to make a cruel joke about him being dead and using him as a bad guy or anything like that. I just like writing these types of things and I really wanted to use this character. But, you might end up liking it if you read, you never know.**

**So anyways, here is where the story begins. So if you like horror, this would be a tale that you can be highly interested in. If you don't like it, that's fine. Just don't bash it, okay?**

**Thank you for reading~**

* * *

Jean Kirschstein was unable to truly get over Marco's death. He was his best friend, and they actually had a very good chemistry with each other. He never told anyone, but he and Marco were in a serious relationship up until his untimely death. He tried living up to being a good soldier for Marco's sake, but he always felt like he would just let him down.

However, all of that was about to change.

"Kirschstein."

Jean froze and glanced up. Commander Erwin Smith was addressing him. He stood up straight as he saluted to his superior. There was a woman by his side that looked familiar, but he couldn't make out where he had seen her before.

"This is Dr. Hartzfeld. She wants to have a word with you."

Jean nodded slightly. "Yes, sir."

"As you were," Erwin muttered before leaving the two of them alone.

Dr. Hartzfeld looked at Jean and grinned.

"Kirschstein," she mumbled in a monotonous voice. "I have many things to discuss with you. Walk with me."

The young man nodded and then stood beside her as he walked quietly. "So, what brings you here?"

"I am here to inform you of a top secret experiment that was made successful as of last night," she replied as she walked. "You will be the first besides Commander Smith to know about this."

Jean was a little confused. "Hey, I'm not some superior or anything," he muttered, "so why are you telling me this?"

"It is because you know the boy that I tested this experiment on."

At hearing that he tensed, and he looked at her with a half-glare. "You don't mean…"

Dr. Hartzfeld nodded and then spoke slowly. "I had successfully brought a boy back to life. A soldier from the 104th Trainee Corps. You might know him as—"

"M-marco Bodt?!" he shouted as his eyes narrowed more.

"For being his best friend, you seem to take this information rather sorely," she seethed. "This does not happen every day."

"Is this some kind of sick joke that you like to play on people?!" he retorted.

She gave him a cold look. "You are trying my patience. I brought him back into this world, and I can take him out just as easily."

He was a little taken aback. This doctor was crazy, trying to mess with something that should not be bothered. Of course he would be happy to hear that Marco was alive, he was his lover. But hearing that he was brought back to life after a long, heart-wrenching three months was more than he could bear.

"But how were you able to do it?" he finally asked.

"Classified," she muttered. "I will show you where he is."

"H-he's here?" he froze.

Dr. Hartzfeld nodded quietly. "I brought him here and he has his own private room in the basement."

"How were you able to bring him to these headquarters?"

"I know people," she simply stated.

_There is something wrong with this bitch._

Jean was finding it hard to believe that this was possible. Marco was dead, he saw his body himself. How could it be possible that he was alive again? After all these months….

He followed Dr. Hartzfeld silently down to the basement. He was getting more nervous.

_This can't be happening. This is not real._

The doctor then took him down the hallway. Jean was so tempted to run the opposite direction. He had to admit though that he was curious on how she was able to restore Marco to normal health, even though that was not entirely confirmed. All she told him was that he was alive again.

Then she paused in front of the room. The only thing separating Jean and whoever was inside were steel bars. It was like he was looking at a captive in a prison cell.

Jean couldn't really see what was in there until Dr. Hartzfeld lit a small torch that brightened the area a little more. But once he was able to see, his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

A tall boy was standing right behind the bars, and one hand was gripping on one of them with all his might. One arm was missing, torn off because of that brutal battle at Trost. His face was pale, not the normal tan Jean was used to. That wasn't the only thing wrong with his face. Just like the last time he saw him, the entire right side of his face had no skin, and the cheek bone was almost visible under an empty eye socket. The exposed muscles and tissue were hardened and had a dark crimson colour.

His cold, brown eye was staring right through jean, and his speckled cheek seemed to curve upward as he grinned. Despite these grotesque and horrifying imperfections, he knew right away who he was staring at.

_Marco!_

Marco's grin turned to a dark smirk as he looked at him, the exposed teeth on the right side of his face making his smirk look even more terrifying.

"Jean…." His voice was raspy and cold, not lively and exciting like his original tone.

He lost it when he heard him talk, and he quickly stepped back as his eyes widened, letting out a scream.


	3. Mangled Fiend

**I honestly think that this sucks so far, but if you like it, that's awesome. Hopefully I will feel a little better writing about this as time goes on. This was the first zombie fanfic I wrote in a year and a half, so it's a little rusty at first.**

* * *

Jean did not realize that he had fainted until he had started gaining consciousness a few moments later. He was lying on the basement floor. He rubbed his head a little since it hurt a bit.

_I did not just see what I saw before,_ he thought to himself and panicked. _That was just a figment of my imagination coming back to haunt me. I totally did not just see that mangled face just before._

"I see you have awoken."

Jean tensed and sat up quickly when hearing Dr. Hartzfeld's voice. He hesitantly glanced around the room, but his eyes were quickly focused on Marco's mangled face again. He bit back another scream and quickly shifted away.

"W-what _is_ that?!"

"It's the soldier of the 104th Trainee Squad that I just mentioned earlier," she mumbled.

Jean forced himself to look at Marco again. The tall boy looked a little jittery as he gripped onto the metal bar.

"B-but that's not Marco!" he gasped. "T-that is a monster!"

"That hurt."

He froze when hearing that raspy voice again. He looked at Marco and saw that his one, emotionless eye was staring back at him.

"H-he doesn't even act like Marco!"

"But he is indeed your friend," she assured him. "He died in the Battle of Trost, but I managed to bring him back."

"You should have left him alone," he muttered.

"Jean," the living corpse mumbled and stared at him. "You're frightening me."

Jean stared at Marco as he contemplated what he should do next. He then thought fast and quickly slapped himself as if trying to wake up from a nightmare.

It didn't work.

"This is insane, I tell you!" he muttered.

Dr. Hartzfeld shook her head and looked at him. "You will learn to live with it. You are his friend, after all. By the way, you know that you cannot tell a single soul about this, right?"

"Oh yeah, because I was totally planning on telling somebody," he mumbled sarcastically. "Why did you do this?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "You are looking at the greatest phenomenon in human history. If I can get my hands on more fallen soldiers, we could have our own army that could defeat the Titans with their skills. There would be more soldiers than you could ever imagine after this is through!"

"That's crazy talk!" he retorted and glared. "I can't believe you did this, and to Marco of all people!"

"Don't shout, Jean," Marco grumbled monotonously, and he started rattling at the bar irritably.

Dr. Hartzfeld looked at Marco and smirked as she walked over to him. "Are you hungry, boy?"

_"Boy?" What the fuck, does he look like a puppy to you?_

Marco quickly nodded, his one eye dilating.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that growling stomach of yours."

The doctor reached her hand into the bars to pat Marco's head. She did so and quickly flinched back her hand when he opened his mangled jaw wide and attempted to bite at her appendage.

"Don't be too hasty," she smirked as he then went down the hall once more.

Meanwhile Jean was in shock still, especially because of what he just witnessed.

_Did Marco just… try to bite her hand?_

"Jean."

That raspy voice caught his attention once more. He glanced at Marco nervously. The boy tried beckoning him closer to the bars, but Jean stood firmly in his place.

"Mean," he mumbled as he let go of the bar.

"_I'm _mean?" he muttered. "She was the one that was treating you like a dog."

Marco smirked slightly as he heard him. "I don't mind."

Jean shook his head slightly. "Marco… You're supposed to be dead. You shouldn't be walking around like this, it's unhealthy."

"I thought you'd be thrilled," he muttered quietly. "After all, this means that we can be together again."

He tensed slightly as he looked at him. "Marco.. I don't think that's possible."

"I will _make_ it possible!" Marco shouted, and his voice sounded raspier and darker than earlier, which scared Jean more.

_This is too much!_

Marco's face contorted from hunger pains, and Jean tensed when hearing him growl. He reached out his arm from the bars and curled his fingers as he tried grasping at him even though he was too far away.

Jean did not like this at all, and he knew he had to get out of here before something worse happens.

"Marco." Dr. Hartzfeld came back and Jean's eyes widened when seeing that she had brought the boy a large portion of raw meat. "I have your food."

Marco seemed to lose his former train of thought as he grinned and reached his arm out more. "Hungry!"

"Here you go, then," she assured him as she tossed the meat over to him.

The boy grabbed it hungrily before hiding in a dark corner in the cell, and Jean's face paled since he heard the growling and jittery noises his former lover was making as he was eating.

"Do you care to stay and see him some more?" Dr. Hartzfeld asked the confused soldier.

"N-not right now," he stammered. "I need to get some fresh air."

Once he was sure he was excused he quickly ran off, feeling like he was going to get sick. Dr. Hartzfeld just watched him leave, her eyes narrowed. She then looked back over at where Marco was devouring his meal.

"Don't worry, my mangled fiend," she mumbled as she listened to him eat. "Soon he will understand that he needs you. Then you will become a soldier again."

"Hungry," Marco just mumbled in response.

* * *

Jean hurried upstairs, pushing passed several different people. He ignored their comments about him being rude and just wanted to be alone to think about this whole thing for a second.

Once getting to his room he slammed the door behind himself, trembling as he forced back his tears.

"T-this is insane! Why is that bitch doing this?!"

"What bitch?"

Jean tensed and yelped slightly from being startled when hearing the other voice. He quickly glanced at where he heard the voice.

"Armin?" he gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"I just got here just now looking for you," Armin insisted as he looked at him. "Are you feeling okay."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he insisted and cleared his throat before crossing his arms, trying to look like he didn't just freak out before.

"Sure," he mumbled. "So, who is this 'bitch' that you are ranting about?"

He froze and sputtered as he tried thinking of a name. "T-that girl Sasha. She stole food again which means our dinner will be smaller than last night's."

"That sounds like something she would do," he simply replied, although he could obviously see that he was lying. "I'd better get going."

Jean stood in his place and watched Armin leave. Once he was gone he tensed up again as he went over to his bed.

"I want answers," he muttered as he glared slightly. "Obviously there is something wrong with Hartzfeld's motives. Something has to be wrong. If she is trying to bring humans back to life, shouldn't she make sure that they kept their personalities and morals as well? That would make much more sense, wouldn't it?"

He had to take to consideration that Marco had been dead for three months, now. So when narrowing that down, he didn't understand why he was acting so strange when he just went to visit him. Right now, Marco just resembled a mangled fiend that wants nothing to do with any experiences he had in the past.

"But despite all those changes that he went through, he still kept his interest in me…?" That was what really got to him. This new Marco still wanted to be with him like the way they had always been together before all of this happened. This was why he was now torn.

Should he return to being friends with him and pretend that nothing is wrong? Should he go against orders and warn others about what is going on so that he could be under surveillance? Should he develop any type of relationship at all with him again? Or should he just do nothing and just consider Marco's new existence an "experiment gone wrong?"

Only time will tell in this case, and he just hoped to himself that no one would get hurt from this horrible experiment.

* * *

Later on that night, two guards were told to investigate the basement. There were complaints of shrieking coming from down there, and this made even them concerned. No one was down there now that Eren Jaeger had his own living space. They had no choice though but to check it out.

With torches in hand, they slowly went around and looked at the different cells to look for anything suspicious. As they walked through, they were startled when the shrieks got a little louder.

"What is that?" the first guard gasped and looked at his companion.

"I don't know," he mumbled as the sound was getting nearer.

They both stopped once the shrieking did. None of them realized that they were right in front of the dreaded cell that the eerie noises were coming from. They glanced around nervously since they were tense.

In the shadows Marco waited, his eye narrowed and his face contorting in pain from hunger once again. He slowly stood up and moved closer, just as one of the guards looked up when hearing the noise. When the second looked up, they quickly took note that they were both mortified by this sight. They had their hands hovered over where their weapons were.

The first guard glanced at the second. "Go and quickly get back-up. We have to start this—A-ahh!"

His words were cut off quickly when Marco had reached his arm out of the bars after running toward them. He gripped the guard's throat and quickly pulled him closer, opening his mouth and quickly biting at the guard's face.

The second guard tensed and bit back a scream from fear as he watched his companion struggling and dying right before them. Then he remembered he needed to get help. He quickly ran down the hall.

"S-someone help! There's something evil down—!"

The next sound was a gunshot. The guard froze when feeling intense pain in his head for a brief second before lifelessly collapsing on the ground. A few yards away from him, Dr. Hartzfeld's eyes were narrowed since she had just shot the gun at the remaining soldier.

"You fool, I didn't want the secret getting out. It was a surprise," she muttered, grabbing the body's ankles and quickly taking him back over to the bars. Marco was too busy trying to devour the first guard hungrily to notice that she brought back more food for him. "This should hold you over until tomorrow," she assured him as she dropped the body near the bars.

Marco just nodded as he hungrily ate. He was full after a moment and abandoned his food, going over to the bed quickly and lying down.

"Tired!" he uttered.

"Good," she mumbled. "Now, get some rest. Your intelligent, little mind needs more time to develop."


	4. Rotten Flesh

**2 favourites, 2 follows... Heh, not a bad turn-out considering that I expected a lot of bashing and hate for this story.**

**I'm so grateful people are reading any of my work, honestly.**

**It took me a while to update, because life I've been pretty busy with trying to prepare myself for college. These snow days I've been having are making the marking period much longer. I will never graduate at this rate! Ffff-**

**So yep, next chapter.**

* * *

_"Missing?!"_

_Connie nodded as he was _eating his food, sitting across from Jean. "Yep. Those two night guards never made it back out of the basement.

"This sounds really serious," Sasha mumbled with food still in her mouth.

"Whatever is going on, I will get to the bottom of this."

"Like hell, you will, Jaeger," Jean muttered in response to the other boy.

"What, you don't think I will?!" Eren retorted.

"Guys, knock it off," Mikasa interrupted. "This is really serious."

The group mumbled amongst themselves in agreement.

"Besides, if anyone is going to investigate it will be me," she added.

"You hypocrite!" Connie exclaimed.

As they conversed amongst themselves, Jean propped his head up on the table with his arm. He was thinking to himself, since he wondered what happened to those night guards. What happened to their bodies? His thoughts traveled to what exactly was currently down in the basement and about yesterday.

_Dr. Hartzfeld did bring a ridiculous amount of meat to the basement. And meat is only for special occasions._ As he thought quietly, he froze. _What if all of that meat was…?_

Jean covered his mouth because the thought made him feel sick.

_Human meat?_

"Hey, Jean," Armin glanced over at him. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he sighed as he took even breaths.

_That can't be right. Human meat?! That's absurd, Jean!_

"He looks constipated," Eren joked.

"Fuck you," Jean seethed.

"No thanks, you're not my type."

He clenched his fists and stood up. "I swear to God, Jaeger!"

Mikasa shot up as Eren did, holding him back by the shoulders. "Eren, knock it off."

Eren rolled his eyes as Jean walked away from the table.

_Maybe I should go down to the basement,_ he mused. _There must be a logical explanation for what happened to those guards. Eating humans is what Titans do! And Marco is most definitely not a Titan._

As much as he hated to admit this, he wanted to see Marco again. Despite the severe imperfections and his now depleted thought processing skills and attention span, he was still at least his best friend.

He heard someone try calling him to come back—probably that bastard, Jaeger, so that he could pick another fight. He just continued walking and went downstairs to the basement.

As soon as he was far enough down the corridors, it started smelling horribly rancid, like rotten flesh. He covered his nose and mouth quietly to try and avoid the stench, and he froze when soon enough, he heard the sound of a raspy voice.

"Jean…?"

Jean glanced over at the cell and saw that his undead friend was grinning at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Scared?" he smirked.

"…A little, but I just…need to get used to this."

He realized that the horrible scent was coming from Marco, but he tried ignoring his nauseated feeling.

"Good," he mumbled. "I missed you."

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "M-missed you too."

They were able to actually have a real conversation, but something was really off.

Marco suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to the bars with an insane amount of strength.

"It's lonely here," he rasped. "Come in here, Jean."

He tensed and shook his head. "I-I'd rather not."

"B-but lonely!" Marco's grammar was suddenly as bad as a three-year-old's.

"I'm sorry," Jean insisted. "L-loosen your grip, fucking Christ."

Marco just would not let go, no matter how many times he would try to break free.

"That was risky of you, Kirschstein."

Jean tensed and glanced over the slightest.

"D-doctor Hartzfeld!"

She just stared blankly. "I should have warned you that you can only come down here if I say you can."

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "Honest mistake."

What Jean did not realize was that Marco opened his mouth wide as he was pulling Jean closer to the bars. He attempted to reach the shorter boy's head. However, Dr. Hartzfeld noticed, and she glared slightly and kicked at the bars loud enough for Marco to be startled and pull back just before he could get him.

"No, Marco!"

The next sound Marco made sounded more like a dog's whimper as he quickly inched away and into the shadows of his cell.

"How are you going to learn if you don't cooperate with me?" she muttered.

Meanwhile Jean stared at where Marco just was before, mortified. He was shaking a little, and he knew he definitely just watched his life flash before his eyes.

Dr. Hartzfeld gave the young man a stern look.

"Never speak of this," she muttered coldly.

Jean shuddered as he stepped away.

He was right. Now he knew why those guards were missing. And those large amounts of meat Dr. Hartzfeld had… She was feeding Marco people! He craved human flesh.

_This is really bad._

"I-I promise, I won't," he sputtered.

She just nodded slightly. "It's best that you leave."

He quickly nodded and then ran off. He was terrified, and he never imagined that he would witness, or even experience, such a horrible near-death experience.

_Marco just… tried to eat me!_

He went upstairs quickly, but before he left, he cringed as he heard his friend wailing from the cell deep within the depths of the cold cellar.

"Marco's sorry!"

* * *

**I know I probably seem heartless when I come to writing things, but I just can't help but write dark things... I think I might need some professional help.. Oh well.**

**If it helps, I cried as I wrote this one because it's so heart-wrenching writing Marco like this.**


	5. Nightmare

**Fair warnings for this chapter. There is a bit of a smutty scene following a gory sequence later on in the chapter.**

**You have been warned, so don't hate me too much for doing this.**

* * *

_For the rest of the day, _Jean sat in his room. He was very apprehensive and did not want to face any more life-threatening situations today.

_I can't believe it. Marco just tried to eat me._

It was unmistakable. Marco's cold, brown eye was full of malice as he was following new instincts with new morals and motives—if he even had any.

"Damn that fucking doctor," he muttered. "She should've just left Marco alone."

He found himself thinking back to Marco's supposed "cremation." He was holding the charred bones of some stranger as he promised to live on and fight for his friend.

He missed the real Marco. As he much as he was kind of glad Dr. Hartzfeld brought him back to life, she had no idea what she was dealing with. This new boy—no, he couldn't even refer to him as a human anymore. He was quickly turning into a monster. He hated to say this, but he started not liking him.

"He's not the same as before," he sighed quietly.

Another memory came back to him: when he and Marco first confessed to each other when they were still young trainees. They talked to each other sweetly and had high hopes of being together in the Military Police for many years to come.

They were so young then. Jean had no idea what the Military Police was really like, and neither did Marco. That was probably the only thing Jean was grateful for about Marco not staying long enough to officially belong in that branch of the military. He never got his hopes and dreams crushed, since he had wanted to honour the King by being a loyal officer in the Military Police. The truth was, it was more corrupt than any of them thought it was. Marco would have been miserable for the rest of his life.

Jean got to thinking again, and he started reminiscing about the good old days when he stayed side-by-side with his former lover. With hands intertwined and hearts beating as one, their relationship was carefree, even why they remained focused on their training.

He refused to believe that all the time and effort Marco put into graduating in the top ten was for nothing, so jean was making sure that everyone eels from their squad knew that.

As soon as he was able to calm himself down, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He decided that another alternative to dealing with this was to rest for a little bit, so once his mind was clear he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was dreaming within moments. He found himself back in time to when he was in the trainee squad, sitting on his bunk. Next to him was the sweet love of his life, Marco Bodt. It felt so real. He was looking at him and smiling brightly, and both his dreamy brown eyes were shining and emphasized his positive nature. It was just like back then. They were alone and didn't expect anyone walking in on them.

This was a memory; their first time. As soon as Jean was aware of that he and Marco were so close together in a gentle embrace. The kiss was slowly getting heated, and they stayed close to each other. They both were slowly removing each other's clothes, but they were both so flustered as they tried removing each other's complicating belts.

It took a little bit before they were finally bare, and Marco was lying down flat on his back as Jean was placing soft kisses along his freckled shoulders and slowly moved down to his collar bone and chest. Marco hummed softly as he ran his hands through his partner's hair.

They had both taken it very slow in this memory, since they were experimenting and seeing how their partner would react to anything that they did, whether it would be a light kiss or a gentle brush of the skin with calloused but soft fingertips.

As soon as Jean was pretty sure he was trapped in this memory, he kept everything just as he remembered. He was very careful when preparing Marco, since he did not want to hurt him. But once he was done and about to position himself, he noticed a strange feeling in the air that was not at all like he remembered. He glanced down at Marco after a moment, and his eyes widened slightly.

Marco was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

_This was not what I remembered his face looking like._

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he then quickly flipped Jean over so that he was now lying on his back. Marco shifted over him and held him down.

"W-what are you doing?" Jean stammered, going off course from the memory he always cherished since he really was getting nervous.

"Relax, Jean," he mumbled as he leaned down and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

After a moment, Jean froze when feeling Marco lower himself over him. He bit his lip as a groan was bubbling in the back of his throat, and his partner did not seem to have any reaction to this. All Jean was a soft hum that sent vibrations along his neck.

And then that was when things started getting a little freaky. Not only was Marco riding on Jean at a foreign and fast pace, it was Jean that was getting so flustered this time around. Jean was the only one making pleasured noises, and Marco was oddly silent. Marco was usually very vocal, no matter what position they made love in.

He felt Marco kissing his neck, and Jean's mouth was gaped open as he was letting out moan after moan from all the pleasure he felt. The freckled teen sucked on his neck, and Jean moved his hand to his own face as if trying to keep quiet in the dream so that no one would walk in on them.

But then Jean tensed as he felt Marco's actions. He was now nibbling on his neck, his teeth prodding at the sensitive area. But after a few moments, his playful nibbling was feeling a little more forceful as he Marco was still riding on him.

"M-marco," he gasped, trying to get his attention so that he could stop.

Jean's eyes then widened slightly. He felt a bite. Not like one of those sadistic, territorial bites. It was a real bite. He actually felt Marco's teeth tugging at the skin on his neck.

"M-marco!" he shouted and then pushed his hands against his chest. "S-stop, Marco!"

He suddenly let a scream escape. He felt his skin being torn from his body.

_What is going on?!_

That was when Marco finally pulled back. He was _eating_ Jean's skin, and the sight made him want to throw up. Jean shivered as he felt blood slowly running down his neck. He was speechless.

Jean's face paled as he then saw a transformation. That sweet, kind face that he always knew, which had then turned dark and dominating, had then changed to the form of a recent memory. He morphed into the Marco he was now, with the mangled face and the maniacal look in his eye.

"N-no!" Jean screamed.

As if to shut him up, Marco smirked darkly and leaned down to kiss him. The missing half of his lips felt foreign against Jean's, but what scared him was that he then quickly bit down on Jean's lower lip. He slowly took in the lower half of Jean's mouth into his, and in a smooth motion he quickly bit down and tore it away.

* * *

Before Jean could react to that, he woke up with a scream, quickly sitting up in the bed. Drenched with sweat, he quickly glanced around the room as he gasped for air. He felt his bottom jaw and was beyond relieved to see it was still intact.

Tears were in his eyes at this point. He was terrified, and he covered his face, trying to get rid of the images from his recent nightmare as he started crying. He stayed up for the rest of the night.

_I hate you, Dr. Hartzfeld!_

* * *

**I am so sorry. Now.. let me just... Curl up into a corner and die.**

**Ididwarnyouthough.**


End file.
